La Cruda Realidad
by NeyisLightwood
Summary: ¿Mal de amores? Ni un rubio sexy y sarcástico como Jace se escapa..!


_Summary:_ ¿Mal de amores? Ni un rubio sexy y sarcástico como Jace se escapa..!

_Disclaimer:_ Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes le pertenecen a su autora Cassandra Clare.

_Comentarios:_ Este es mi primer fanfic, es pequeñito pero espero que les guste :D se ruegan reviews...! sniff sniff

* * *

**La Cruda Realidad**

La noche estaba haciendo su triunfal aparición haciéndole compañía a un chico que se encontraba sentado en la fría acera. El viento soplaba fuerte haciendo que su dorado cabello revoloteara sin cesar mientras que él se dedicaba a pensar como su vida había cambiado de un instante a otro. Su mente estaba invadida por el recuerdo de esa chica que lo había hecho confiar en los sentimientos, la chica que lo había capturado desde el primer momento que la vio y que con el paso del tiempo lo había hecho salir de su cascarón, la chica por la que había sufrido tanto al creerla su hermana cuando estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, la chica pelirroja y menuda que llevaba como nombre Clarissa Morgenstern.

Jace no pudo evitar soltar un profundo suspiro al recordar ese nombre. La rabia no tardó en hacer su aparición, innumerables veces se dedicó a divagar por tiempo indeterminado al recordar a esa muchacha y ahora le provocaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y de corazón aunque le costara admitirlo. Clary había cambiado tanto… siempre tuvo su carácter mas nunca había sido tan fría y distante. Hacía unos meses que lo había dejado, excusándose con la increíble razón de no ser compatibles después de todo. Se supone que esa actitud era la esperada del irresistible y siempre atractivo Jace Wayland no de la chica con cabello de fuego que lo había conquistado. No pudo evitar golpear con su mano hecha puño el duro pavimento. No tardó en sentir como la sangre le fluía de la herida que se acababa de hacer, levantó su mano para observar la magnitud del daño que se había hecho.

– Amar es destruir, ser amado es ser destruido – soltó con amargura el rubio muchacho.

Muchas veces se había dicho a sí mismo esa frase, recordándose cada vez que la repetía que el amor era peligroso y te volvía indefenso y predecible, y ahora él mismo estaba ahí esa noche solo, diciéndose una y otra vez lo estúpido que se sentía por haber creído que se podía hacer una excepción con Clary. Se dijo con convicción que era la última vez que el recuerdo de esa muchacha lo haría sentir mal, la última vez que bajaría la guardia para dedicarse a lamentarse de su situación. Se sumergió una vez más en sus pensamientos cuando de repente un ruido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Como todo cazador de sombras su instinto de protección se activó y se puso alerta. No lograba atisbar algo en absoluto en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. De un momento a otro logró captar un ligero destello a metros de él.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó Jace mientras se ponía de pie y desenfundaba uno de sus cuchillos serafín – ¡Muéstrate!

¡Eyael! nombró a su cuchillo. El resplandor que emitió el afilada arma iluminó ligeramente a su alrededor.

– ¡Qué triste! Por un momento pensé que era hora de matar demonios – dijo una voz femenina con ironía.

Jace enfocó sus ojos hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, poco a poco vio como una figura salía de la penumbra para acercarse al muchacho. En un momento se encontraba frente a él una joven alta de largo cabello castaño enfundada en su uniforme de cazador de sombras.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Jace mirando fijamente a la chica.

La joven lo miró ceñuda y se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

– ¿Qué acaso no te sabes tu nombre o no me escuchaste?

La chica, para sorpresa de Jace, sonrió con malicia.

– ¿Y tú que no sabes dibujar una runa curativa o en verdad te gusta desangrarte?

El joven rubio vio la mano que se había lastimado instantes antes, tenía un aspecto terrible.

– Te he hecho una pregunta.

– En realidad hiciste dos.

El muchacho la miró con exasperación. Cuando estaba por soltar una grosería, la chica habló.

– Mi nombre es Annie Falls y aunque no me has preguntado, busco el instituto.

– Déjame te felicito, llegaste al lugar correcto, aunque he de admitir que estás un poco lejos de la entrada tal vez tu instinto de ubicación se ha estropeado, al menos… que te hayas detenido a espiarme.

La chica se soltó riendo.

– Créeme, si tuviera intención de espiar hubiera elegido a alguien interesante.

Jace sonrió, sin duda la mejor manera de dejar a un lado su faceta de chico melancólico la tenía frente a él mirándolo desafiante.

– No hay nadie más interesante que Jace Wayland…


End file.
